What They'll Never Want To Know
by Jellofied
Summary: 009's old friend comes back, and she's got some Black Ghost problems of her own. If I've gotten anything wrong, tell me. I only started watching it recently. Flames accepted. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Cyborg 009, but I do own Cat, and the EX experiments. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You don't really want to know."  
  
The 00 Cyborgs were questioning 009 about his past.  
  
"You keep saying that. We've all already told you about us, therefore, you should tells us also," 003 concluded.  
  
'Don't make him if he doesn't want to,' said 001, telepathically of course.  
  
"Fine, we won't try to make him, now will we?" hinted 006.  
  
They all gave a 'what the heck' shrug, and went back to their stations, except 009, who was trying to talk to the professor.  
  
"Doc, I was wondering." 009 stopped.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"I was wondering if I could go see-"  
  
suddenly, the door fell over, and 00 Cyborgs 2-8 fell in (apparently, 001 was asleep).  
  
009 gave a frustrated sigh and left. He was mumbling, "Why can't they just leave me alone?" as he walked out.  
  
"Maybe that was a bit too far," the Doc told the others.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Now what did you want ask me?" queried the Doc, after 009 came back (and none of the others were listening).  
  
"I wanted to ask if I could go see an old friend of mine. She's around here this week," 009 said in a hopeful voice.  
  
"of course. But weren't you the one who didn't want to explore his past?"  
  
"She just reminds me of the good times," 009 replied, and he walked out of the room with a smile on. 


	2. Is It Really You?

Well, you've been begging for it so, another chapter!  
  
Chapter 2 Is It Really You?  
  
009 (who in the conversation will be known as "Joe") walked to the docks where would see his friend.  
  
009 had been waiting for while now. Where could she be? He thought to himself. Maybe this was just a big joke.  
  
"Joe!"  
  
Guess not.  
  
"Joe, is it really you?" a woman's voice called.  
  
"Sort of, but, Cat?" 009 (Joe) answered.  
  
"Mmm?" Cat mmm-ed.  
  
"I was wondering, what happened? Where'd you go after you disappeared?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me," 009(Joe) dared.  
  
"Okay, but this is long." She took a breath. "I'm no longer Cat, but EX03. The EX are people who are, well, mutated." 009 gasped. "They went ahead and took my name and ran with it. I'm a kitty person!" she giggled.  
  
"You know, that wasn't long. Who are 'they'?" 009 asked. (I'm getting tired of typing Joe)  
  
"'They' as in 'Black Ghost'!" Cat (oops) EX03 squealed.  
  
"Well, let me tell my story."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I'm going to do this in a flashback. Don't hurt me!  
  
**********FLASHBACK**********  
  
Joe was running from the cops. How could they think that he had killed the father!  
  
Joe was at a cliff, he had nowhere else to go! He jumped (no swan dive, but, it'll do). Black Ghost's goons found him washed up on a beach near where he had jumped. Joe woke up right before they were going to turn him into a cyborg. He couldn't anymore after that.  
  
**********END FLASHBACK**********  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're a cyborg!" EX03 exclaimed.  
  
009 (no longer Joe) whispered, "Don't yell that. Black Ghost is looking for us."  
  
"You're part of the famous 00 Cyborg rebellion, aren't you?" EX03 said excusingly (she was acting the meanie).  
  
"Uh, y-y-yes," 009 stammered. He thought she was working for Black Ghost.  
  
"Good. Otherwise, I'd have to smack you, good and hard." EX03 laughed uncontrolably for no apparent reason. "Cause I'm part of the very dinky yet effective EX Rebellion!"  
  
009 just stood there, watching his best friend crack up over nothing really funny.  
  
"Hey, would you like to meet the others?" 009 asked.  
  
"Er.sure. Of course!" EX03 replied. 


	3. Meeting the gang

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. 'Cept them EX experiments and Cat. That's it. Oh, that, and my clicky pen that I write with. Its name is Bob!  
  
Bob the pen: Hi!  
  
TBROD: I need a shorter name.  
  
009 (I shall call him JOE): Yeah.  
  
002 (JET): Too damn long.  
  
TBROD: Please! There might be children!  
  
Jet: Bitch.  
  
Joe: Be nice.  
  
TBROD: He's right.  
  
Jet & Joe: *wow*  
  
TBROD: On with the ficcie!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
009 took EX03 to the Doc's house.  
  
"Who's she?" 003, the first to notice, questioned.  
  
"Yeah, who is she?" repeated 002.  
  
"She's an old friend."  
  
"And here I thought you didn't like your past," 007 taunted.  
  
"Yeah, well, she doesn't bring up bad memories. Just the good ones," replied 009.  
  
"Oh, I see," 002 said while nudging 009. "Maybe we should give these two some time to 'catch up'. Let's go."  
  
"Funny," muttered 009, but he was glad that they were leaving. He wanted to ask EX03 some other things.  
  
"Your friends think that we're a couple, don't they?" EX03 giggled.  
  
"I guess. Anyway, how have you been?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm...other than the whole 'me being mutated and wanted dead' thing, I've been fine," she giggled, 009 gazing at her.  
  
"What? Do I have spinach in my teeth?" EX03 asked, wondering why 009 was looking at her like that. What she doesn't know...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Look, I'm sorry it's short. Just be glad I updated. Wasn't planning on it, but a reviewer well... reviewed! Thanks, HorseGirl4! Hey, people who read this, should 009 and EX03 be in love? I'm no good at serious love stuff, but I can try! 


End file.
